


Sorry, It's A Little Windy

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age(?) story, Falling in love over time story, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Wonwoo's annoying hat blows away while out on errands, and may or may not get him into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo hurried down the street, hugging his jacket close to his lean body. It was autumn, and the wind was picking up. He tugged the Vietnamese rice farmer hat his mother had forced him to wear further down on his head. He rubbed his eyes, dried out by the wind, and peered down at the scribbled list of errands, bestowed upon him by his mum. Despite the long list, and the cold wind trying to pull him in all directions, he didn’t mind. It was only him and Mum at home, and she worked tirelessly to support them. 

The list was mostly crossed off now, and Wonwoo checked to see what was left. Buy pet food, pick up Skittles the cat from the vet, return some magazines to the library… 

Suddenly, Wonwoo’s hat flew off! With a quiet hiss of annoyance, Wonwoo took off after it. He dodged around the few people on the street, jumped over a random knee-high wall bisecting the sidewalk. He reached out his hand, the hat was just within reach… when he slammed into someone’s chest. They both fell to the ground, Wonwoo on top. He quickly scrambled off, already apologizing.

The human he had fallen on picked themselves up. Wonwoo tipped his head up from his bow, noting that the other person’s latte, coffee, whatever it was, was spilled on the ground. He straightened, ready to offer to buy the human another drink. What he saw stole his breath away. The person he had knocked over was a man, slightly taller than him, with light brown hair and big hazel eyes. He was impossibly handsome. “I… I’m really… I wasn’t looking where I was going, excuse me, I’m sorry. Let me buy you another drink as an apology.” Wonwoo winced slightly, he really hated it when he stumbled over his words.

The man smiled a rabbit smile. “I think that would be nice. Shall we?” His deep voice surprised Wonwoo. Although, thinking over it, he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting him to sound like. Wonwoo hurried past him, leading the way to the little cafe across the street. Upon arrival, he waved to the barista, one of his close friends. “Hey Soonyoung. Umm…” Wonwoo turned to the other man, silently asking for his order. 

“Mocha Latte, please.” Wonwoo ignored the look Soonyoung sent him, and focused on counting out the won. The man wandered over to one of the paintings on the wall, leaving Wonwoo alone.

“Who’s that, Wonnie?” Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows, voice lilting teasingly. 

Without looking up, Wonwoo answered. “I ran over him. Spilled his drink. You know. Exactly what you would expect from me.” Wonwoo smirked to himself at Soonyoung’s shocked expression. “Calm yourself. I was walking - running, actually - after my hat. I don’t understand why I had to wear it out, anyway. Mum’s orders, I guess.” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “Jeon Wonwoo, you’re a hot mess.” He handed his best friend the prepared drink. “He’s a hottie. You should keep him.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes and turned away, before being pulled back by the blonde. “You better flirt. Use what I taught you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes again and lightly brushed Soonyoung away. The blonde was always trying to set him up with boys, telling him to “trust and go along”. Wonwoo believed he was perfectly happy being single. That’s not to say he never felt that little pang of loneliness when he saw happy couples. He just didn’t have the time or energy it took to be in a relationship. “Hey umm… Your drink…” The other man turned to him and accepted the drink with a smile and a word of thanks. Wonwoo gave a small bow and started to walk away, his task finished. He had a list to finish, a life to live, this was only a fragment of time, a second in a millennium. He brushed aside the familiar twinge, but couldn’t ignore how his heart sank in his chest.

Just then, a hand stopped him. Turning back, he saw the same man. “Hey, stay a moment. It’s raining now.” Wonwoo glanced at the window. It was actually raining. He gave in, quickly buying some cheesecake from Soonyoung and following the man to a table in the corner. They sat down together and the man spoke first. “So, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kim Mingyu. I’m 19 years old, and I attend Korea National University of Arts as a sophomore.” 

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo. I’m also 19 years old, and attend Korea National University of Arts.” Wonwoo didn’t normally give his information out to people he didn’t know, but he felt surprisingly comfortable. Mingyu smiled widely, and his welcoming personality made Wonwoo feel at ease. They talked about everything, from their favorite classes, to their families. “It’s just me and Mum at home, so I work as well as go to school. Mum is a portrait and commercial photographer. She always has me pose for her. Which is why I was wearing that hat.”

Mingyu giggled. “You know, if you need a break from modeling, I could fill in. I love posing!” Wonwoo smiled. This kid was really something. Very happy. If his Mum saw this, she would tell him this is what he needed. Someone to make him smile easily, someone who could make him happy without trying too hard. Mingyu frowned out the window. “Oh… My dad is here…” Outside, a black car was waiting. Mingyu sighed. “Well, Mr. Jeon, it was great meeting you. Maybe we could meet again?”

Wonwoo’s breath caught in his throat. Someone actually wanted to meet him again? Speechless, he silently nodded, dark brown orbs meeting Mingyu’s hazel ones. His rabbit smile lit up the gray sky, and he quickly gave Wonwoo a hug, before running out. Wonwoo continued to slowly chew on the plastic fork, running over the previous half-hour in his head. Suddenly, something yellow flashed past his eyes, and he almost had a heart attack. Soonyoung’s big brown eyes were inches away from his, then they disappeared, as he plopped down in the chair across from Wonwoo. “Well? How’d it go?”

“I have a date…” Wonwoo still couldn’t believe it. A date… An actual date… Jeon Wonwoo, the emo semi-loner of Korea National University of Arts, was going a real date. This was something too amazing to be true.

“Really?! When?!” Soonyoung eyes almost popped out. He had been sure his friend would scare away Sunshine Boy with his emo-ness.

“I have no idea…”


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo ambled down the school hallway, deep in thought. He didn’t really know how he could go on a date with Mingyu if he had no way to contact the boy. Suddenly, there was a shout up ahead. Wonwoo shook his head and peered past the other students, curious. With a gasp, he hurried forward. Lee Seokmin, Soonyoung’s boyfriend, was sitting on the floor, rubbing his side. “Seokmin! What happened?!” 

The brunette laughed, “I was walking and the door flew open. It hit me pretty hard. Someone REALLY wants to get home.” He smiled brightly. Nothing could get this boy down, and Wonwoo stared at him incredulously.

“Omo! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Wonwoo looked up - and froze. Standing above them, hand over his mouth, was Mingyu. “Wonwoo?”

“Mingyu? I-I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon…” Wonwoo dragged Seokmin to his feet, not bothering to be gentle.

Seokmin looked back and forth between them. “You two know each other? Hey, you’re in my Maths class. Kim Mingyu, right?” Mingyu nodded, a little surprised by how quickly Seokmin forgot about the door incident. “I’ll catch you later! I’ve got a date!” Seokmin ran off after exchanging a quick hug with Wonwoo, leaving his awkward friend alone with Mingyu.

The two shyly nodded to each other, and Wonwoo moved to continue on his way. But Mingyu grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “Hey umm… Do you have time? Maybe we can…umm… go somewhere?” Wonwoo smiled softly, relaxing under Mingyu’s touch. The tall boy started to babble nervously when Wonwoo didn’t respond. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine too. Ah, why did I ask? It’s too soon, it’s too soon. Stupid, stupid, stupid…” Mingyu started to hit his own forehead and continued to call himself stupid.

“Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu, slow down,” Wonwoo grasped his wrist, stopping his hand. Mingyu looked at him innocently, his lips starting to form a pout. “Yes, I have time. Where do you want to go?” Mingyu stared at him dumbly, Wonwoo’s response sinking in slowly. His lips formed an ‘oh’ after a moment, and his rabbit smile formed. 

“Can we just wander around downtown? I don’t spend much time down here except for school, and my friends told me about some cool places.” Wonwoo nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, and he let an excited Mingyu pull him to the school doors. Oh, wait. His locker. Oh well. He didn’t need anything from it anyway. 

The pair arrived at the street and paused. Mingyu swung his head back and forth, like a dog. His lips turned down in a frown when he realized he had no idea where to go. Wonwoo chuckled and took the lead, tugging Mingyu by his sleeve. The taller boy grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and held it tightly, his smile brighter than the sun itself. He skipped a little as he walked hand in hand with Wonwoo, not noticing the older boy’s rosy cheeks.

Time seemed to fly by, and Wonwoo and Mingyu found themselves huddled in a small cafe not even Soonyoung had been to. (Soonyoung and Seokmin had made sure to go to every single cafe, restaurant and shop in Icheon, just so that they could tell their friends pointless facts about these places. That, and it was fun.) Mingyu tipped his head to one side, “Hyung… I never see you hanging with people, besides Soonyoung-hyung and that other boy - Seokmin, is it? - Why?”

Wonwoo thought for a moment, but he already had an answer on the tip of his tongue. “Well, to most people, I’m a little scary, stand-offish. I’m not easy to approach. If it weren’t for Soonyoung and Seokmin, I would have no friends. I don’t mind it, honestly. I’m used to being alone, so it doesn’t bother me.” He ended his mini speech with a slightly forced smile.

Mingyu gasped, eyes comically wide. “Scary?! How can someone think you’re scary? I think you’re a cute fluffy bunny!” Wonwoo arched his eyebrows at that. Bunny? That wasn’t exactly the first thing that came to mind when he looked in the mirror. 

“Really? You think so? I think you’re more of a bunny. I’m more of a grumpy old cat.” Wonwoo frowned at his own statement.

Mingyu’s gaze softened and he reached out to touch Wonwoo’s hand. “Hyung, it’s okay. You don’t need to feel bad about that. Even grumpy old cats get loved, by their grumpy old cat mates. You will meet someone who will love you with so much passion!” Wonwoo smiled slightly. Mingyu’s words cut right through him, but it didn’t hurt. He liked it, he liked Mingyu. He could admit it now. He was drawn to the boy, with his radiant smile and singing personality. His big, sweet heart and generous spirit. He was everything Wonwoo needed, and everything he couldn’t have. Wonwoo was too emo, too hard to understand or bond with.

While he was pity-partying by himself in his head, Mingyu had moved his chair closer, so that they were sitting side by side. Wonwoo, of course, got the scare of his life when he started paying attention again. Mingyu leaned in… and kissed Wonwoo’s cheek. “Hyung, even people think you’re scary or whatever, I think you’re a cute puppy on the inside. Thank you.” Wonwoo stared at him in shock. Wonwoo should be the one thanking Mingyu, not the other way around. 

Mingyu’s shining smile lit up his whole face. Wonwoo didn’t think he deserved this, but that’s okay. He’s perfectly happy at Mingyu’s side. 

Maybe being in a relationship wasn’t so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo ambled down the sidewalk, lost in thought. Amazingly, he didn’t run into any people. Or poles or whatever. To be honest, he wasn’t exactly sure why he was so… out of it. He couldn’t help thinking about what Mingyu had told him days earlier. _Even grumpy old cats get loved, by their grumpy old cat mates!_ It was still a little unbelievable to Wonwoo, that someone would fall in love with him. Wasn’t he too complicated, too… different? At least, that’s what everyone told him.

He really hoped he had found his ‘grumpy old cat mate’, but, then again, he had never been a good judge of people’s emotions and feelings. True, Mingyu had kissed him on the cheek, but what if Mingyu was like that with all of his friends? He was definitely handsy and very skinship-y. He probably didn’t feel that way, the way Wonwoo had hoped. No, he undoubtedly did not. He really shouldn’t have even considered love an option, with his luck in life. What the hell did his ancestors do for this to be his karma?

Wonwoo didn’t realize that he had begun to tear up until a hand grabbed his arm, yanking him out of his thoughts. An older woman was staring up at him, curious and a little concerned. “Young man, are you alright?” 

Wonwoo swallowed back the lump in his throat and nodded. “Yes, ma’am. My eyes are just watering from the wind. Nothing to - nothing to worry about.” He smiled his brightest smile and bowed. The lady didn’t seem convinced, but she let him go with a grandmotherly head pat.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard someone calling his name. He turned - and found himself face-to-face with the one person he wanted to see the least. Mingyu pounced on him, hugging him tightly with his signature brighter-than-the-sun smile. “Hyung! I’ve been looking all over for you! Do you ever actually check your phone?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. “Generally, no. It’s too much of a bother when I’m out.”

Mingyu paused, studying Wonwoo. The black-haired boy prayed desperately that the younger wouldn’t be able to read his mind. “You know, hyung, you look so much better when you smile. You’re always frowning. I don’t know if it’s because you’re concentrating, or if it’s something else. I feel like you’re really sad, hyung. Tell me what to do to make it better. Hyung, I want to make it better.”

_If only you knew._

Wonwoo rubbed his forehead, hoping Mingyu didn’t notice that he was breathless. Or that his heart was pounding. Mingyu did not need to know what he did to Wonwoo. He decided to change the topic to something safer. “Ah, well. Gyu, it’s fine, don’t worry. You know, you haven’t told me much about yourself, while I’ve told you almost everything. Fill me in.” He accompanied the prodding with a poke to the ribs. It faintly registered that they were walking away from his destination, but that was currently unimportant.

Mingyu ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, it’s honestly not that interesting… Do you really want to know?” Wonwoo nodded impatiently, unconsciously slipping his arm around Mingyu’s elbow. “Hmm, well. My father is CEO of Kim Networking. He never really had time for family when I was young, so it was just me and my mother. She died when I was 10, so it was just me and my nanny. I know it sounds great, being wealthy and all that jazz. But it’s terribly lonely. There are so many rules and expectations. Not too many friends are actually my friends. They just want to be associated with me and my family. That’s why, when I go to a new school, I make friends before I tell people about my family. A lot of them abandon me after they find out. They’re scared or angry that I hid it from them or something like that. You’re not going to run away, are you, hyung?” Mingyu gazed at Wonwoo imploringly, a look of loneliness pooled in his eyes. It reminded the elder strikingly of… himself.

He swallowed thickly. A bad feeling settled in the pit of Wonwoo’s stomach. This sealed the deal. Mingyu would never be able to love him. A high-up with the low people? Impossible. “Of course not, silly. I’m not going anywhere. What does your father say… about me?” He both did and did not want to know the answer to that. He was honestly curious, but he didn’t want to know if he would have to part with the angel in front of him.

Mingyu hummed thoughtfully. “Actually, I haven’t told him about you. He probably thinks I don’t have any friends. But… if he knew about you… he probably wouldn’t be very happy. In his mind, rich people should only socialize with other rich people. He wasn’t very pleased with my going to Korea National University of Arts, but he gave in after we argued about it. If he knows that I’m going behind his back… he will be pissed. Which is why I’m worried. If he finds out, he’ll find a way to punish you for something that’s my fault. I - I don’t want that to happen. Jeon Wonwoo, you mean a lot to me.” Mingyu stared into Wonwoo’s eyes, and it took everything in Wonwoo to hold himself back from rushing into his arms.

“It’ll be okay, Gyu. We will be careful.” Wonwoo smiled, his stomach turning. He was nervous, and a little scared.

Mingyu smiled back, relaxing, before looking forward again. “Hyung, is this your destination?”

In front of them was the supermarket. It was actually Wonwoo’s destination, and he said as much. Mingyu grinned broadly, revealing for the first time a cute eyesmile. The pair said their goodbyes and parted.

One left with a light, joyful heart. The other was left with a heart heavier than it had ever been before.


	4. Chapter 4

A warm fire crackled in the fireplace. Wonwoo stared into it deeply, once again lost in thought. It was no different than the other times - thinking about Mingyu and what the tall boy meant to him. He was lying on the old worn couch in the middle of the family room, wrapped in a blanket burrito.

Soft footsteps announced his mother’s approach, and she joined him on the couch. With a soft sigh, Wonwoo laid his head on her lap, feeling very much like a small child again. She smiled down at him, her short black hair falling around her pretty face. Gentle fingers combed through Wonwoo’s fringe. “What’s wrong, Baby?” 

Wonwoo took his mother’s hand in his and played with her fingers. “Eomma… what is love? How do you know if you’re in love?”

Eomma leaned her head back and hummed, gazing up at the ceiling contemplatively. 

“Well, love is when someone means so much, you would be willing to do anything for them, no matter what. You would fight monsters for them, wanting nothing in return but the knowledge that they are safe. Love is when you wake up early in the morning, when it’s dark outside and the moon shines through your window. The only thing on your mind is them - their name, their voice. Love is when you can sit with them all day and talk about anything, and time passes too quickly. You know love when the person fits you so well; they are your other half, your puzzle piece. Love is… well, love can be whatever you want it to be, whatever you make it.”

Wonwoo watched his mother as she finished speaking, his mind moving faster than Seokmin’s legs when Soonyoung makes too many brownies “by accident”. He considered his mother’s words. They made way too much sense when he thought of Mingyu. The tall boy was his missing puzzle piece; found, but not yet fitting.

“Eomma… I think I’m in love…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S YOUR BEST FRIEND?!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU SO MANY TIMES? ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVE LIED TO ME ABOUT YOUR LOCATION ALL THOSE TIMES?”

Mingyu flinched, but said nothing. His father continued pacing, fuming and breathing heavily from yelling. Unfortunately, his old man had found out, somehow, about Wonwoo, and had flipped.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WILL DO TO THIS FAMILY, MINGYU? THAT DIRTBAG SCUM IS NOT MEANT TO HAVE ANY SORT OF RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE OF OUR STATUS. WHY CAN’T YOU BEFRIEND CHWE HANSOL LIKE I ASKED YOU TO? HE’S ONE OF US!”

Mingyu’s teeth clenched in anger. Wonwoo was not dirtbag scum. How dare his father speak this way about Mingyu’s precious Wonwoo when he had never met the boy? He felt his hands ball into fists. He could only do so much to hold himself back.

“Appa… I don’t care if Hansol is ‘one of us’. I hate him. He is whiny, bratty and selfish. NOTHING like Wonwoo. Wonwoo is the best thing that has ever happened to me- ” Mingyu’s calm retort was cut off by a sharp slap. 

His father grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him. “Boy, don’t you ever talk to me like that. I will NOT have this nonsense in my house.” Appa shoved Mingyu away from him, and the long-legged boy almost tripped. “Now get out. Go to your room.”

As Mingyu stalked away, his father’s final words cut him to the bone.

“Kim Mingyu, you will no longer be allowed to stay out. I forbid you to see that boy ever again.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hazy sunlight filtered through thin curtains drawn across the window. Wonwoo was already busy, bustling around his room. His backpack was by the door, packed and ready for the day. The ravenette stumbled about the small room, pulling a T-shirt over his head while trying to blindly locate his socks.

In the next room, quiet footsteps announced his mother’s waking. Wonwoo paused, hoping he hadn’t woken her. His shirt slid down of its own accord as he blinked at the door. However, it remained closed and he turned to his dresser, where his socks hung over the lip of the open drawer. 

A quiet day, just like any other, was starting and Wonwoo was looking forward to seeing Mingyu. Maybe he could figure out how the other felt for him? Wonwoo had always been good at observing…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mingyu stalked around his room, dropping his books in his backpack haphazardly and tossing his pajamas in the basket near the door. He was still furious but now… his heart hurt. The ‘conversation’ with his father had continued at the dinner table the previous night. His mother had looked at him apologetically, but didn’t argue. 

No matter what, he couldn’t let Wonwoo be hurt. Not when Mingyu’s father had promised to ruin him if Mingyu remained involved with him. Even if it hurt, he had to protect Wonwoo. 

Mingyu stopped in front of his mirror and thumped his forehead on it, curling his fingers in his hair. _I hate this. I can’t… I won’t see him again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wonwoo hung around outside the college, people-watching as he waited for Mingyu to finish his last class. Soonyoung had pestered him with questions after Wonwoo admitted his feelings to him, pledging his support. Seokmin had been marginally calmer than his boyfriend, patting Wonwoo’s back and giving him his signature brighter-than-the sun smile.

But now Wonwoo sat alone, trying not to talk himself out of his plan. Mingyu’s classmates were passing him, and now he could see the boy, the object of his affections, walking away from him. Wonwoo quickly stood and hurried after him, calling his name. Mingyu glanced at him once before rushing off. Wonwoo’s eyebrows knit and he faltered for a moment. _Why was he running away? Maybe he found out, and now I disgust him??_ Wonwoo sped up, running after Mingyu.

He ended up chasing Mingyu all the way off campus and into the park next door. Finally catching up, Wonwoo grabbed the taller’s wrist and spun him around. But Mingyu pulled away, hugging himself. “Gyu? What’s wrong?”

Mingyu backed away, shaking his head. “Hyung please. Just… just go away. I-I don’t want to see you.” 

Wonwoo’s heart skipped a few beats. “What do you mean?? Did I do something?” His Mingyu seemed to fold within himself, avoiding eye contact. Wonwoo reached out to him, but Mingyu flinched away.

“Just stop, hyung! Stay away from me. I-I…”

Wonwoo shuddered, barely holding onto the hope that Mingyu was bluffing. “Gyu, please. Tell me what I did. I don’t understand-”

But Mingyu stumbled away, shaking his head. Wonwoo hoped that the look in his eyes was pain, hoped that there was some other reason for Mingyu’s actions.

“Hyung, just go away! I hate you!!”

Wonwoo watched in shock as Mingyu turned and ran, listening to his blood roaring in his ears. It felt like a slap to the face. _He hates me..? What did I do wrong?_ Wonwoo stumbled away to a bench, sinking down as the tears slipped from his eyes. _I don’t understand - my heart is spiraling out of control, and I loves someone who hates me. Why me?!_

Wonwoo pulled his phone out of his bag and tapped a familiar contact with a shaking hand. As he placed the device to his ear and listened to it ring, he tugged at his jumper with his free hand. A happy voice greeted him from the other side, but Wonwoo could only respond with a sob. He reached out to his friend, his voice cracking: 

“Soonyoung…”


End file.
